The Hell Fire Dragon
by xXxThatCoolGuyxXx
Summary: Long have the purple dragons been the most powerful dargons but there must always be an equal to this power there has always been two purple dragons and one would save the world and the other would try and destroy it but there is always something that makes two become one. What is the purpose of the hell dragon? why is he important to the purple dragons? just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a project that has been on my mind for awhile and hope you enjoy dragon named Shadow which well explain many things in this story even about some events that well shed some light on the Hell dragons and their abilities. SO ENJOY!**

**~~100,000 years ago down below in the planets core~~**

A bright scarlet dragon with an orange belly and maroon wings approached a massive dragon that would put malefor's height to shame.

"My lord, I bring News that you or may not like. Well, it depends on how you look at it because on one ha..." his sentence was cut off by the bigger dragon.

"SILENCE! Tell me this news you bring and it better be good." the Big dragon said to the small armored dragon that was new to the guard.

The bigger dragon was a shade of red with black going down his body, with Dark blue wings and a sharp tail blade.

The smaller dragon gulps at the sound of the bigger dragons rambling.

"Um, sorry sir. Um, the core is slowly cooling and we are **trying** to increase the tempature to keep it at the right level." the small dragon said looking at the bigger dragon seeing that he was not pleased.

"Leave, this news is troubling but I am greatful for the information. How long do we have switch blade?" the bigger dragon asked him

"Um, accoriding to the heaters we only half about 74 more years until it cools for good, but they say it will warm itself back to its normal tempature, but will be long gone before it can do so." The dragon called Switch Blade said.

"This news pleases me, even though extinction is upon us I think that is enough time. It is obvious it is time for the next to take our place." the bigger dragon said pulling out a purple orb allowing it to float.

"Lord Clipjaw might I ask what that is?" switch blade siad looking at the orb intently.

"Yes you may. This is an orb that contains power that could break this planet apart if one dragon were to wield it." Clipjaw said the looking at the orb.

"My long awaited friend we are in need of your help. Find two dragons worthy of this power you have blessed us with protecting." he said to the orb it began to float and split into to halfs and disappeared into thin air.

"I must go talk with the queen about this matter and have a talk about it. You may do what you please." clipjaw said and switch blade left.

~~**In a part of the underground castle~~**

A young black dragon with maroon horns and wings and had a dark blue belly and tail that was in the shape of a spear that had three blades on top of each other. Next to him was a dragoness named Queen Nebula. She nuzzled the hatchling and the hatchling giggled at her touch. He then began to climb on her back and rolled off. The Hatchling let out a yawn and began to go to sleep, thats when Nebula picked up the Hatchling and covered him with her wing heating up her wing to keep him warm. The door opened and She made a jester to keep quiet.

"So what was wrong?" she asked with a worried expression.

With a sigh he began to explain what the issue was and how they would not survive and how not even their hatchling would survive the cooling of the core. She began to get worried for their hatchling.

"We Can save only by sealing him in the core until it is time, ut there is no promise that he could survive." Clipjaw said

"If there is even a chance he can survive i want to take that chance." she said still looking at the sleeping hatchling.

"I think Shadow should be a good name for him." she said.

Aftr that the coming of the time when everydragon was asleep and went to the core and held him up to the core. The core began to glow and Shadow was now inside the core, he was the core. With that years went by until it was the day that the core had finally ran out of fuel and went dark and one by one all the Hell Fire Dragons began to die duee to the lack of heat that they needed to survive.

_**I know this is very short and might be confusing but you will have to bear with me and i will explain why they live at the core of a planet later in a chater that will explain the biology of the dragon and the everything else. NO DIAGRAMS!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lighting the Eternal Glame

**This**_** chapter well explain some things about the Hell Fire Dragons. Enjoy!**_

Spyro and Cynder walk through the temple that was in Warfang. The guardians had wanted to talk to them about something that was important. It involved a dragon that could put match even spyro.

"So why did the guardians need us for?" cynder aske

"Something about a very important dragon thats all they said." spyro responded

For the rest of the way they walked in silence until they got to the main chamber and were noticed as soon as they entered.

"So whats this about a very important dragon?" spyro asked wanting to get rhis over with. high is can go

"well spyro this is what wanted to talk about." Terredor said moving out of the way to reveal a glowing egg that had a surface that had a fire on it. and above the fire was a black void the had red lining going across the top.

Voltaire stepped forward and began to explain.

"This is a Hell Fire Dragon egg." Voltaire said

Cynder and Spyro looked at each other confused.

"A what now?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"A Hell fire dragon egg. They are the most powerful dragons ever known. Their power out matched that of even the purple dragon." Terredor said

"They lived at the planets core so the heat of the corr could keep their bodies warm, but one day the core went dark and they all died but this is the last one left." Voltaire finished

"This dragon can is has more power than me? It can also breath fire that can burn through anything?" spyro said finally putting everything together.

"Correct, and if i am right then it should hatch soon." as soon as voltier finished the egg began to hatch and a Dragon with black scales and a dark maroon belly and his horns were also maroon. and his tail blade was in a shape a dagger. his eyes were a bright purple that seemingly glowed.

In god we trust

As Spyro got close to touch him. When he did he burned his hand and with a yelp jumped back holding it in pain.

"i forgot the hell fire dragons young are as hot as the core for protection from predators." voltire said.

"What predators?" Spyro asked irritated.

"Shadow dragons. They said to be invincible to all dragon attacks except for Hell Dragon fire, but I feel this one is special and we will show you why." Terredor said guiding them through the temple until they reached a dead end, but before spyro could ask he pulled on a torch making a secret room appear and when they entered they noticed drawings on the walls.

"This is where we found the egg. This is where we figured out that he is half. Both Hell Fire and Shadow dragon." voltier said.

"How can you tell?" cynder asked.

"Because he is right there." he said pointing to the small dragon that was rolling in a circle curled up in a ball rolling in a circle.

"How did he do that?" spyro asked.

"shadow dragons were the only ones that can use shadows to go any where as long as they been there." voltier explained

"Woah. That is impressive." spyro said

"Although, he is an orphan he will have to live in the temple." Terrador said with a some what sad tone in his voice.

"With this we have a favor to ask. When he is of age we would like you to teach and guide him. If a threat arrives then he would be much help keeping the peace we have." Terredor said.

"Sure why not it could be fun." Spyro said

"Good, its settled then, when the time comes well let you know. Oh and his name is Shadow by the way." Terredor said and picking him up with a part of the egg shell so not to burn himself on the scales.


End file.
